There's A First For Everything 'M': First Time
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: This is the Original Chapter 10. First Time from my series 'There's A First For Everything' More 'M' chapters may be added at a later date.


Note: This is the original Chapter 10 'There's A First Forever' It is Rated 'M'!

**10. First Time**

When you imagine your first time many different scenario's come to mind. And only once in a while will someone's first time lives up to the fantasy.

There are many different things needed for your first time. For example:

The perfect partner – A partner who would wait for you, repeatedly ask you if you are sure about giving yourself entirely to them and holds you after you've both finished, whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you fall asleep. The sad truth is sometimes you don't get that, because your partner could be the reason why you're having 'your first time' when you know you're not ready.

The perfect venue – most girls' dream of how their first time would be like would be the most expensive hotel room with the best satin sheets when in reality they probably get the backseat of their car after prom.

The perfect time – A time when you know that it's right, that you _know _that you want this more than anything else. Most people's first times aren't like that.

Emma Pillsbury's wasn't.

It was much better.

Will and Emma's physical relationship started off slowly at first, it was almost an unspoken agreement between the two of them, let's not rush this like we did the last time.

So they didn't, they took it slow.

Emma may have forgiven Will and declared that she loved him as well but she was still un-experienced when it came to things like this. It took her a couple of tries not to pull away too suddenly when their make out sessions started to get more heated.

It was when around a month and half things had started to change, Emma started to feel more comfortable in herself, her therapist had given her a list of things she should do to help her manage her mysphobia one of which was have invite someone other than your family into your condo.

So that's what she did. She made dinner for Will and herself at her condo. To this day she still smiles at the expression Will made when she asked him if he wanted to come over to her place, it was nearly rivalled by the face that he made when she asked if he wanted to go to the cinema with her as one of their dates almost a month later.

This was when their make outs started to last that little bit long, _mean _much more than before. This was when every time Emma kissed Will her lower part of her body started to react in ways she never felt before.

And it wasn't just Emma who started to feel more comfortable in her own skin, soon Will instead of pulling away when he knew that she could feel his arousal for him he pulled her closer, both knowing nothing would come of it... not yet anyway.

It was three months into their relationship when something did come of it.

They had been watching a movie at Emma's condo, the atmosphere had become slightly tense between them, they both knew soon they would take their relationship to the next level; they just weren't sure who would be the first one to do it.

It probably surprised Emma that she was the one to initiate first, Will defiantly was.

"I told you, you would like the movie!" Emma smiled as she turned the TV onto standby.

"I know, I still preferred when you got to scared so I had to comfort you" Will smirked cuddling her closer to him – which was quite an accomplishment by the way Emma was already wrapped around him from watching the movie.

"You did not – I was just enjoying some intimacy with my boyfriend." Emma defended.

"Yeah?" Will smirked.

"Yeah" Emma smiled back before kissing him passionately to wipe the smirk of his face, he may look very sexy when he smirked it didn't stop it from being any less irritating though.

Logically the kiss must have only lasted for around a minute or so when Emma gently pulled away though it felt as if she had been kissing him for hours – and she still wanted more.

"Em..." Will was cut off again and she leant forward to kiss him again moaning slightly as Will wordlessly asked permission to use his tongue to enter her mouth.

Before they knew it Will had pushed Emma to lie down on the couch – not something new to them in recent times it just felt different this time. It felt right.

The way their mouths were connected changed too. Instead of it being a long drawn out kiss it turned to multiple kisses; it didn't make it any led passionate though.

Will hands seemed to have gotten a mind of their own when emerged themselves did into Emma's hair.

Emma's brain started to go into overdrive assessing the situation as it did so. She knew that she should be have all the attacks you could think of because of the position she was in with Will, she just couldn't make herself feel like that – even if she wanted to. It felt brilliant to be this close to Will, the last time she was it was because of different reasons. She was forcing herself do something she knew she wasn't ready for.

Not only was she ready for it, she _wanted _it.

She pulled away gasping _'Will' _as she did so.

"Oh god Emma I am so sorry, I got carried away – it was just..."

Emma place her finger over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Your rambling Will" Emma said gently her chest heaving for what just happened between them. It was anything new making out for Will, it was new that she wanted to take it further... she just didn't know how to.

"Sorry" Will gazed lovingly at her then realised that where he was lying Emma could feel just how much he had gotten into that, he tried to move away but Emma followed him.

"Why do you think you're going?" She asked sitting up at the same time as him.

"I... it's just..." Will stuttered trying to move so the pressure in his south region would be so much – it wasn't working though. "I just need a moment." He quietly murmured embarrassed

Emma blushed slightly when she realised why her boyfriend have gotten embarrassed. "Why are you embarrassed? I know I'm not an expert but isn't it good that your reacted like that? It means your attracted to me"

Will chuckled slightly "I'm a little bit more then attracted to you Emma."

His breathe caught when he saw the look on her face as she looked straight at him.

"I love you" Emma whispered.

"I know" Will smiled even though it wasn't the first time he heard it "I love you too."

A debate was running through Emma's mind, it was at times like this she really hated her brother – if he hadn't have pushed her into the cow crap she would not be having a bloody debate on whether she wanted to make love to her boyfriend.

It was only when Will cupped her face so he could look her straight in the eye was when she realised that she must have been looking downwards.

"Em, what is it? What's wrong?" Will asked concerned his love for visibly written on his face. It was then the debate finished, it was then Emma decided that she was ready no matter what. Her desire for Will outweighed any other desire, surely that meant she could go through with this?

Probably for the first time in her life Emma threw caution to the wind and kissed Will like she never kissed him before.

He froze before he kissed her back; he nearly jumped half a mile when he felt her hand move ever so slightly towards someplace she had never been before.

He actually jumped so much that he moved off the sofa.

"Will!" Emma said horrified '_oh god he doesn't want me' _the unbidden thought entered Emma's brain and refused to leave.

"Sorry, just – caught me unawares" Will took a deep breath, both of their chests heaving _'What just happened?' _

He didn't realise he voiced his thought allowed.

"What do you think just happened Will?" Emma's accent become much clearer as her annoyance took up residency in her voice.

"I'm really not sure" Will answered truthfully.

"Why? Because it's so impossible to think that I would want to go to the next level with my boyfriend?" Emma nearly screeched.

"Do you?" Will asked his body reacting to this piece of news against his will.

"You think!" Emma answered shaking her head causing the curls in her hair to bounce slightly.

It was then the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

"Tonight?" Will murmured after they both stared at each other trying to guess what the other was thinking.

"I don't know" Emma said much gently then the last time she spoke "I never felt this way before."

Will knew his heart should not have started to beat twice as hard then normal or feel like he had to stop himself from doing a little dance complete with a fist pump.

"How..." Will cleared his throat when he realised it came out all squeaky "How does it feel?"

"Most of my life I've been driven by the desire to clean" Emma answered back standing up and walking towards him. "But at the moment here" Emma gestured to abdominal "is all... tingly and..." Emma bit her lip unsubconsciously.

"I want you" Emma said bluntly "My desire for you outweighs everything, Will that's never happened before."

Will couldn't stop himself before either of them knew it their lips were connected again. One of Will's hands tangled in her hair and the other pulling her closer towards him. Like there was anywhere else she wanted to be.

"You're sure?" Will whispered when they pulled apart.

Emma nodded. "Last time Will, I wasn't ready, the timing was all off and in a way I was doing it to prove something to Sue. Now isn't about that" She whispered passionately "Now is about..." Emma released a sigh "Now is right, I love you – I _know _you love me, I also know that if we do this... when we do this I will be the only person on your mind."

Will resisted the urge to say that the last time she would have been the only one on his mind.

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless" Emma whispered tracing non-existent pattern on his bicep. "I'm ready Will" She stepped out of his embrace and took her hand in his, without looking back she led him down the hall into what Will assumed was her bedroom.

In the part of his mind that wasn't screaming that he was about to make love to Emma Pillsbury, Will noticed how every part of Emma's condo seem to reflect her personality.

Emma pushed open a door and before he knew it they were standing in the middle of her bedroom, even though this was like his fiftieth time being in Emma's condo it was the first time being in her bedroom. He might have took a moment to take in the scenery if he was here for this particular reason.

Emma turned to him suddenly nervous gnawing her bottom lip.

"We don't have do this if you don't want to"

"I want Will" Emma said strongly, Will suspected she was not just talking to him. "I want to do the nasty with you" she chuckled lightly.

"O.K, first things first – it's making love Emma, I assure nothing we do together tonight will be nasty" Will said passionately holding her face, stroking her cheek to prove a point.

Emma let out a strangled sigh.

"Do you need to take a shower or anything?" Will asked not sure on how to deal with the situation.

"No" Emma replied "Just... give me a moment" She walked towards what Will assumed was her en-suite before she entered she turned back to Will. "Make yourself comfortable, I be out in a minute."

Will nodded watching Emma move behind the door.

'_You can do this Emma' _She was staring into her mirror deciding if she should change anything about her appearance but decided against it since Will would just take it off of her anyway. She was desperately trying not to think of the last time she was stood in front of a mirror when Will was waiting in the bedroom.

'_Stop' _Emma commended _'It's not like it was last time, I'm ready – I know I am'_

She gripped her hands around the wash basin smiling slightly at her reflection.

She was ready.

She moved away from the mirror and peaked around the bathroom door, her breath catching in her throat as she did so.

A wave of 'de ja vue' washing over her as she gazed at Will who was lying on her bed his gaze turned to the ceiling, it was different from last time. She assured herself – she was wearing a nightie which belonged in a Doris Day movie, this wasn't going to be almost like a song – something that looked like it could be a musical number in a TV show.

Because it was real. She cleared her throat causing Will to leant up slightly looking at her in wonder before a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey" Emma muttered as she walked towards the end of her bed, her breath hitching as Will sat up and scooted down to meet her taking her hands in his.

"Hey" He returned standing removing one of his hands so that he could slide a piece of her hair out of her face. "You're sure?" He asked for confirmation before anything else happened.

Looking him straight in the eye Emma returned "100 per cent."

Will carefully in measured movements leant down to catch her lips with his before either one of them knew it Emma's arms were wrapped around his neck and they were kissing just as passionately as they were on the couch.

Tenderly Will started to unbutton her cardigan he started at the top button and worked himself down. Emma took the hint at what he was trying to do so removed her hands from his neck.

Then gently giving Emma enough time to say stop (she didn't) he started to push the material off her shoulders and down her arms leaving her just in a camisole.

He froze then causing Emma to stop kissing him.

"What?" Emma asked

"I don't know where to put your cardigan" Will admitted causing Emma to laugh and take the cardigan in her hands.

"What about here?" Emma asked dropping it to the ground feeling a sense of accomplishment that she didn't need to pick it right up again and put it in the wash like she would have a year ago.

Will just started at her dumbfounded before he picked her up laughing, and laid her on the bed. He didn't even know what made him run his face up the middle of her body, he heard and felt the hitch in her breath as he passed the valley of her breasts. He kissed the clothed covered part to reassure her before he looked up to see an indescribable look on her face.

"What?"

Emma just shook her head "Just feels like a fantasy is coming true."

"I know the feeling" Will agreed before kissing her again.

Before he knew it Emma had bunched up his T-shirt and was trying to force it over his head, reluctantly he pulled away so she could lift it above his face and off his body. She tossed it aside then froze when she gazed upon his half naked form.

"Wow" Emma whispered tracing his pecks.

"See something you like?" Will teased.

"Yes" Emma replied bluntly "Do you?"

"Most defiantly Em." Will agreed smirking before leaning down to kiss her again.

It seemed as if time had stood still as they learnt each other's bodies, found out how to make each other moan and gasp through the over's actions. They were many times the other froze as they saw the other lose one item of clothing one by one (it was by the time they both lost their undergarments that it took both of them a while to get their head back to anything other than devour the other by looks.)

Will was currently kissing Emma's neck when she whispered "Top drawer"

He stopped what he was doing when the situation why both of them were naked and holding each other tightly dawned on him, he always thought that Emma was going to pull away, say it was too much too soon or even worse he would wake up in sweat and a racing heart and find that he was transported to around 4 months ago.

But he wasn't. This was actually going to happen.

"We can always stop"

"Don't you dare" Emma whispered pulling his face back to hers "I want you."

"I want you too" Will sighed leaving her side slightly to open the top drawer of her bedside table. Where he found a box of condoms waiting for him.

'_Always prepared' _He idly thought as he picked one up.

Emma closed her eyes as he applied to condom and was back leaning on her, resting his elbows on either side of her.

"Em, look at me" Will begged knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything without to brown orbs staring at him.

Emma complied with his wish "Is it going hurt?" she asked once both of them had stared at the other for a while.

Will nodded "I'm sorry, I'll go gentle." He promise

Emma moved her arms to down at his waist blushing as she looked down then up into his eyes. "I'm ready."

Taking a deep breath Will pushed slightly into her.

'_God it's illegal for it to feel this good' _He thought as he looked into Emma's eyes. She was remaining silent biting her lip to keep any noise from coming out.

But the eyes were the window to the soul.

Will burrowed his face into her neck, kissing it slightly wishing he wasn't hurting her.

He stopped pushing himself down into her when he felt the last part of resistance.

"I'm sorry" Will whispered into her neck as he pushed his way all the way down into to her, causing both of them to gasp for different reasons.

He looked up to see tears streaming down Emma's face.

"It's going to get better" Will reassured trying not think about how he was in the women he loved for so long, he concentrated on wiping her tears to stop from moving too much even though it felt like he was about to explode. He was also desperately trying not to think of the fact that Emma was just perfect, made for him. He knew he was going to be the only person seeing her like this and she had just become so much sexier because of it.

Emma nodded slightly after Will had been reciting his times tables in Spanish for about the 5th time in his head to stop from moving.

"You can move now" Emma whimpered.

Will nodded praying to god that he could hold on until after he made Emma experience her first organism.

He moved slowly at first, groaning in his head every time that he did. He never expected to feel like this when he was inside Emma; he never thought that he would feel like he belonged... almost as if they were two parts of the same whole.

It was when Emma started to moan slightly that he realised she was enjoying it. Her breath had started to become just that little bit deeper – her hips were meeting his every thrust holding him closer to her.

Before long her back was arching up with her entire her body, her head was thrashing side to side. "Oh god" She moaned causing Will to respond with lifting her leg so it was wrapped around his waist. "OH! Oh Will" She was biting her bottom lip but it wasn't stopping the moans from coming through though.

"Em" Will gasped as she clinged on to him as he increased the speed.

"Will, oh god Will" She rasped as she clung onto him. Her eyes opened wide as she felt a change.

"Will" Emma breathed out clinging on to him.

"I love you" Will whispered into her ear, increasing his efforts "Let go"

"Ah" She gasped.

"Just let go Em" He begged knowing that his release wasn't too far way "Please" He begged as he felt her walls clamped down on him causing Emma's eyes to widen even further and she gasped her last.

Will took that as a sign and started to increase the speed for his own blessed release.

"Em" He groaned against her neck as he released.

Both of their chests were using moving up and down in a big gestures. It was then that he noticed how sweaty both of them had gotten. He pulled out of her with a groan and flipped to the side, bringing her with him of course.

She rested her head on his chest, an ache between her thighs already but she knew it was worth it.

"Is it always like that?" She asked after they both got their breath back.

"No, Em – It's never been like that" Will answered truthfully bringing her closer to him. "Never."

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES)**

**God that was such a hard chapter to write – I didn't think it was going to be! I hope I did it justice but please remember I am inexperienced when it comes to this matter so if I got anything wrong sorry! And this was my first time writing a proper 'M' chapter!**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who said I could do it! Also sorry it took so long to come out – I figured you would rather me do it taking my time than bad because I rushed it!**

**Next: First Night Back**


End file.
